


Two Hearts In One Home

by beautifully_cyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifully_cyan/pseuds/beautifully_cyan
Summary: The one where Louis and Harry are both home in London and still don't get to spend time with each other.





	Two Hearts In One Home

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this super short, super sweet little fic based on a dream i had of Harry and Louis hugging while talking to their boys

“Good morning my love,” Louis whispers in his husband’s ear before placing a lingering kiss on his cheek.

“I for once in my life have nothing to do today. Can morning start at 9? or 10? Or noon? Noon sounds amazing.”

Louis smiles as he keeps pressing kisses to his face and shoulder, “Your day can, but I have to go to the studio today and I need to be there in 30 minutes.” 

“It’s your album, don’t you get to decide when you go into the studio? C’mon Lou, don’t you want to stay here and cuddle me?” 

“More than anything in the world, but you know I have to go in at a certain time,” Louis places another kiss.

Harry finally turns over and drapes an arm around his shoulders, in attempt to bring him closer, “Do you think we’ll ever have the same off days when we’re on the same continent?” 

“I sure hope so,” Louis brushes one of Harry’s hairs out of his face, “Your hair is finally getting longer.”

“I know, but it’s getting to a point where I can’t do anything with it and it’s annoyingly long.”

“You could wear headscarves, whip out the old collection. You know how much I love when you wear them.”

“If I remember correctly you love them for a whole different reason,” Harry raises an eyebrow to which Louis just shrugs. “Maybe that’s what I’ll do today, find my collection so we can put them to use tonight after I take you to dinner?”

Louis sighs, “I can’t, you know I would if I could. Some of the producers are coming tonight to hear the newest ones we’ve wrote.”

Harry uses his hand that’s not currently draped over Louis’ shoulders to brush his cheek, “You know I’m proud of you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t miss you like crazy. Is it so bad to want to spend some time with my husband?” 

“Not at all,” Louis places a deep, lingering kiss on Harry’s waiting lips, “I’ll see you tonight love.” 

Harry kisses him back, “Write a banger for me.”

Louis smiles, kissing him one last time, “All of my songs are for you, my love.”

“As they very well should be,” Harry goes back to his original position he was laying in, holding the pillow.

“Even though all of yours aren’t for me,” Louis quietly says as he walks over to the bedroom door.

“Louis Tomlinson, do not start this again.”

“Oh no, it’s fine. I write all of my songs for my husband, but he writes a song about how-“ he catches the pillow Harry throws at him. “Alright, alright I’m going. Love you, sugar plum!”

“Yeah, yeah love you too you bugger,” Harry mumbles loud enough for Louis to hear before he hears the door click. “Miss you more than I can stand.”

 

**~~~~~**

 

Harry finally gets out of bed and wanders into the kitchen around 10:30, looking through the cabinets for something to make for lunch. When looking through his see through refrigerator he hears his phone ring in his room. He runs back to his room and smiles at the caller id before accepting, “Well if it isn’t my favorite irishman.”

“Harry! How are you mate? I haven’t seen you in ages!” Niall says on the other line.

“I’m really good! I’m taking a break after being on tour for a little bit before going back into the studio. What about you mate, what are you up to?” Harry travels back into his living room, sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Clifford.

“Well that’s the reason I called. I’m in London right now, but I’m going to see my parents in Ireland tomorrow. I was wondering if you were up for getting lunch if you weren’t busy?” Niall says a little tighter, probably expecting him to say he does have plans.

Harry runs a hand through his hair, “I am actually completely free today. One of my many few days, so I am all yours Niall.”

“Oh that’s wicked! Okay great, do you want to meet me at my apartment at noon? I don’t have a car with me right now, so I figured we could take yours, or Lou’s if he took your car. He still do that?” Niall chuckles. 

Harry laughs with him, “Only occasionally now, but let me check. I know he’s in the studio all day today. Okay he took his car, so I’ll meet you with my car at noon.”

“Sounds like a plan Harry. I’ll see you then. Can’t wait!” Niall smiles.

“Me too Niall, bye.” Harry hangs up his phone and looks back in the house, “Clifford, c’mon bud let’s go out.”

Clifford jumps off the couch and walks past Harry to go outside into the yard. He walks around for a little bit before he finds one of his tennis balls that’s in the yard and brings it to Harry.

Harry takes the ball from him, “I took you out here to go to the bathroom and you want to play fetch? You really are Louis’ dog.” Clifford’s tail starts wagging at hearing Louis’ name, so Harry scratches his head, “Yeah I love him too. Okay I’ll play with you for 5 minutes and then you have to go poop.”

 

**~~~~~**

 

Harry pulls out of his driveway at 11:20. It only takes 20 minutes to get to Niall’s, but Harry figures it can’t help being early. He currently has his playlist of Louis’ current songs he’s working on, along with some of his songs he’s already released. Louis is always asking Harry which ones are his favorites, but Harry is biased and can’t pick a favorite, because they all are.

Harry is anticipating Louis’ release of his album just as much, if not more than his fans are. Harry has been by his side his entire process, encouraging Louis to finally switch his management for people who were competent enough to promote him in the way he deserved and screaming their excitement when he finally did.

He pulled into the last open spot in front of Niall’s building as Always You began to play. He parked the car and stayed in, listening until the song ended. He parked and locked his car at 10:45 and walked into the building ad he texted Niall.

 **Harry:** in the lobby

When he looked up from his phone he saw not only Niall, but Liam and Louis standing next to the stairs by the back entrance that leads to the parking deck for the building. Harry starts to walk towards them and Niall meets him halfway, still continuing his conversation with the other two. Liam opens the door for them to leave when Harry speaks up.

“You’re not going to say hello?” Harry says to the room, but hasn’t taken his eyes of Louis, who hasn’t either.

Louis doesn’t say anything, but just walks over to Harry and engulfs him in a hug. “I didn’t want to make it harder, being the second time you see me today I’m immediately leaving again.”

“I thought you would’ve figured out by now that it doesn’t matter the situation I’m seeing you in as long as I do get to see you,” Harry holds him tighter. 

Louis rests his check on Harry’s shoulder, “Even when you miss me more than you can stand?”

Harry leans back so he can look his husband in the eyes, “You heard that?”

Louis nods, “I almost turned around and got back in bed with you after that. I know I told you all this, this morning, but I miss you the same amount if not more.”

“Definetly not possible, but you smart enough to not get in bed, because I would not have let you leave,” Harry pecks his lips.

Louis kisses him back, “I know you wouldn’t have, but I have to leave now. I’m so sorry my love.”

“It’s okay, I understand. I’m just happy I got to see you now, even if it was only for 5 minutes. It was a nice little surprise.”

“It was nice indeed, I didn’t know you were meeting Niall too,” Louis kisses him again, “Keep tonight open.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow, “I thought you said producers were coming so you couldn’t?”

“Well I just got inspired for another song, so if i postpone it for a day and add another one they won’t mind,” Louis smiles. “I’ll pick you up at 8. Does that sound good?”

“Perfect. You just better let me hear this masterpiece when we get home.”

Louis goes back to engulfing his husband in their hug, “Always my love. I’m going to wine and dine you and then play you my newest ode to you before falling asleep on the couch like a couple of old farts.”  
  
Harry laughs,”That makes us sound like an old married couple.”

“You are an old married couple, you idiots,” Niall chimes in, getting a laugh from Liam who’s joined over where they’re standing.

Louis shifts so he’s still hugging Harry, but looking at the other two, “We have only been married for 5 years. We are not old.”

“Louis you’re 27 and Harry you’re 25, you’ve literally been married for a fifth of Harry’s life. You literally were just talking about falling asleep on the couch together. I don’t know what about that makes you not old,” Liam points out to the couple.

Harry tucks Louis under his chin, “I don’t think finding your person early in your life is a crime. I think it’ll be beautiful to say I met the love of my life at 16 telling my grandkids when I’m 76. It also sucks not seeing your spouse 50% of the time, so if domesticity makes me old than call me Betty White.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“You couldn’t think of any other person?” Louis adds, sending Liam and Niall into hysterics. =

Harry shrugs his shoulders, “She’s a bad ass little old lady.”

Louis shakes his head, looking up at him, “I have to go, but I’ll see you tonight my love.”

“Can we get Italian?”  
  
“As you wish,” Louis smiles, giving him a peck, “Wear your best clothes.”

Harry kisses him back as Niall and Liam simultaneously sing, “ _Welcome to the final show, I hope you’re wearing your best clothes_.” They both break out into different parts of the song with Liam singing, “J _ust stop your crying, it's a sign of the times._ ” Niall jumped way forward, absolutely belching, “ _WE DON’T TALK ENOUGH, WE SHOULD OPEN UP. BEFORE IT’S ALL TOO MUCH._ ”

They all just start cracking up and Louis moves first to hug Niall, “Thank you for inviting us over Nialler. It was a nice little reunion we all had.”

“Missed my boys, figured I could get the band back together,” Niall shrugs his shoulders.

“One day. Louis and I have to catch up to you boys first before we can think about that,” Liam tells him.

Louis nods, cocking a grin, “I think we can pick a different artist than a country one though.”

“I announced mine first so, that’s Niall’s fault,” Harry hold his hand up in defense.

Niall knocks one of his hands, “That doesn’t matter what genre they were. They were both fabulous musicians and ladies.” 

Harry can’t argue with that, so he goes over to hug Liam, “It was good seeing you, even if it was only for 10 minutes.”  
  
“You too Curly. Lunch next week?” Liam raises an eyebrow.

Harry frowns, “I’m back in L.A. next week for 2 weeks. When I get back though I’m down for lunch.”

Liam nods, “We’ll figure something out.” 

“Yeah, definetly,” Harry nods, looking to Niall, “You ready to go?” 

Niall claps his hands together, “Let’s do this Harry. I’ll see you two later, thank you for coming over again. I really missed you lads."

The four turn towards their perspective doors. Harry turns around and gives a lingering look at the older lads. He turns back around, but it only feels like a second before his hand is being tugged and he whips around, crashing lips with his husband. Harry is caught off guard at first, but is quick to kiss him back. Liam lets out a whistle, making Niall turn around to realize that Harry wasn’t walking beside him anymore. When he sees the couples he starts laughing with a slow clap. 

Harry breaks the kiss, looking Louis in the eye, breathing hard, “What was that?” 

“I forgot to tell you I love you,” Louis says on staggered breaths.

Harry grins, “I know that.”  
  
“I know you know that, but you deserve to be told that all the time. I will you tell every day, every hour, every minute that I’m still breathing on this earth. I love you Harry and I don’t ever want to take it for granted or let you think I do.”  
  
There’s such a depth to the words Louis is saying, but he has such a confidence and assurance in his voice, he doesn’t stagger over his words once. His smile never falters. 

Harry pulls him in for another deep, passionate kiss, before he’s the one to break it again, “You have to go so you can come home sooner to take me to dinner. But Louis Tomlinson I love you so much and I never take what we have for granted either.”  
  
“That’s really good to know,” Louis laughs, kissing him one last time, “Goodbye my love. Have a good lunch, I’ll see you tonight.”

Harry nods, squeezing his hand before letting go. They both turn towards their perspective doors, actually exiting through them this time. Harry leads Niall to his car, which isn’t parked terribly far away from his building. They get in and Harry goes to turn on the car and sees Niall just staring at him, making him nervous laugh, “What?”

“Just you and Lou. You two weren’t able to keep your hands off each other for years. Now you guys are just blissfully in love and married that stuff doesn’t matter as much. You guys are just so happy, it makes me happy for you guys,” Niall shrugs.

Harry matches his expression, “Just happy to sleep under the same roof for a little bit.” 

“I understand that,” Niall nods.

Harry turns his keys to start the car, “Alright so where are we going to lunch Nialler?"


End file.
